


An Unlikely Likeness

by Irhaboggles



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Musing, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Short, cartoon, dm - Freeform, show, simiarlity, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: Dawn and Professor Squawkencluck come to realize that they and their life stories are far more similar than it used to seem.





	An Unlikely Likeness

Dawn and Professor Squawkencluck stared up at HEAD's giant, deactivated body. Neither of them said a word, but neither of them needed to. Professor Squawkencluck had just gotten finished telling Dawn about HEAD's tragic tale and, for once, Dawn actually felt somewhat sympathetic for the nasty old professor. This was because, while listening to HEAD's story, Dawn had been reminded powerfully of a very similar story she shared with a beloved creation of her own.

"His name was Mr. Snuggles," the little poodle said at last.

"Eh?" Professor Squawkencluck asked, not understanding at first. Dawn only pointed back up at HEAD's giant metal body.

"His name was Mr. Snuggles," she repeated, and then it clicked immediately.

Perhaps Mr. Snuggles was a creature of fur and fluff, created by magic instead of science, but Professor Squawkencluck could still see the parallels between him and HEAD. And similarly, Professor Squawkencluck could see the parallels between herself and Dawn, even though they seemed to be very different. For one, Dawn was a whiny little girl while Professor Squawkencluck was a mature adult and scientist, but those differences aside, the parallels did exist, especially as they pertained to Mr. Snuggles and HEAD. In both cases, a brilliant mind had brought a beloved creation to life only for that creation to go rogue and cause chaos. But despite all the mess, neither creator could ever stay mad at their creation for long. There was just too much love there. But even beyond _these_ parallels, there was an even deeper one: the true reason behind HEAD and Mr. Snuggles' creation. They were both born out of loneliness and insecurity.

Dawn might've had a seemingly-idealistic life, but this was far from true. Secretly, she was very lonely. Daddy was never around. She had no mommy. School sucked. People sucked. The community sucked. Everything was boring. The only friend she'd ever had was Mr. Snuggles. Was it any surprise, then, that he had been the very first thing she brought to life once she was able to? She loved him more than anything/one else in the world. He was already her constant companion. Giving him that spark of life just gave him the ability to respond back.

As for Professor Squawkencluck, while she was far more obviously unconventional, her story actually shared several parallels with Dawn. She had also been a lonely misfit as a kid, incapable of finding playmates. She had also felt neglected by her parents sometimes. Although hers were far better than Dawn's, that didn't mean they were perfect. Sometimes they got too distracted with their lab work and failed to make time for their young daughter. And even though Professor Squawkencluck had friends here and now at the Danger Agency, she sometimes still felt an emotional distance from them. They were wonderful, sure, but there was still always something standing between them and her. That small but everlasting difference made Professor Squawkencluck a very lonely hen, so was it any surprise when she tried to build herself a friend? One who was perfect in every way and understood her completely?

That was what HEAD had been born out of. A desire for a likeminded mind. A desire for a friend, companion and equal. Professor Squawkencluck's loneliness and genius had combined to create HEAD. But then HEAD went rogue. Several times. The poor bot just kept going off the deep end and accidentally sabotaging everything in her violent quest for peace. But because her intentions were good, Professor Squawkencluck could never bring herself to stay mad at HEAD for long. Sure HEAD did cause chaos, but she had good intentions. How could the hen get mad at that? Besides, HEAD was still her creation, so of course she would always have a special place in Professor Squawkencluck's heart. What's more, Professor Squawkencluck had intentionally built HEAD to be just like her. Was it any wonder, then, why Professor Squawkencluck was still so fond of her even after all this time? There was no one else on the entire planet who was as similar to her as HEAD. And Professor Squawkencluck was starting to think Dawn felt the same away about Mr. Snuggles.

He too had been born out of a lonely mind. Dawn wanted a friend, playmate and equal, so she created Mr. Snuggles from the very depths of her heart and mind, just like Professor Squawkencluck had done with HEAD. Combining logistics with desires, Dawn brought Mr. Snuggles to life to be her very best friend and confidante. He was born out of the most personal and private part of her soul… But just like HEAD, he had a pension for trouble. He was also more malicious in his destruction, harming intentionally instead of accidentally. But that was just another case of creation reflecting creator. In the same way HEAD's pension for trouble came from the fact that her creator was well-meant but accident-prone, Mr. Snuggles' pension for trouble came from the fact that his creator was a nasty little girl with a terrifying temper. Dawn had yet to learn empathy and self-control, so Mr. Snuggles could still be very rude and hostile.

But that aside, just like HEAD, Mr. Snuggles had also nearly destroyed London several times over, and just like Professor Squawkencluck, Dawn had been the one to go out and get him. And just the same way Professor Squawkencluck kept on forgiving HEAD for all of her destructive accidents, Dawn forgave Mr. Snuggles for all of his, never staying mad at him for long and giving him an endless stream of second chances. This was because Dawn loved Mr. Snuggles. She had created him. He would always have a special place in her heart, no matter what. He had been born out of her deepest, darkest desires and fears. How could she ever truly hate that? And Professor Squawkencluck understood the feeling perfectly.

Dawn's mind was running a similar track. It was why she'd self-disclosed at all, and then chosen Mr. Snuggles to talk about. She saw Professor Squawkencluck's distress and had, in an uncharacteristic moment, decided to cheer her up. Noting the similarities between herself and the hen, Dawn had then chosen Mr. Snuggles to talk about specifically. But even though she'd only said a sentence, an entire story was told within it and she knew that Professor Squawkencluck hadn't missed a single nuance. They really were far more alike than it seemed, already able to sense what each other knew and had been through without needing to say a word.

The best part of all, however, was the implication of Dawn's story. Although Mr. Snuggles could be a menace to society, he did have the ability to manage himself and behave. So when Dawn called Mr. Snuggles her HEAD, she wasn't just saying that he was her favorite creation who was also her greatest weakness. She was also saying that if Mr. Snuggles could find a way to live in polite society, maybe HEAD could too.

"Thanks, Dawn," Professor Squawkencluck muttered as they continued to stare at HEAD's body. "I appreciate everything you've shared with me."

"You're just like me," Dawn replied with a shrug and, for once, Professor Squawkencluck agreed with the young poodle's assessment. It was an unlikely likeness, but it was true all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired off a chat between Zarius and I about Supergirl, of all things. We were talking about scientists who had a habit of coping with their feelings by building a friend for company and even though Dawn isn't technically a scientist, she's done the same thing too, with similar results.


End file.
